Series 16
* Ian McCue |production_company= * HiT Entertainment * Nitrogen Studios |head_writer=Sharon Miller |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=20 |released=20 February - 25 December 2012 |previous=Series 15 |next=Series 17}} The '''sixteenth series' of Thomas & Friends first aired on television in February and March 2012 in the UK and between April and September in the US. The twentieth episode did not air in the UK until Christmas Day 2012. Episodes Songs * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Flynn * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Cranky * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Farmer Trotter * The Dock Manager * The Photographer * The Tree Specialists * The Schoolchildren * Stanley * Scruff * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Captain * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Hiro * Belle * Paxton * Norman * Henrietta * Merrick * Owen * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Allicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Inspector * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Engineer * The Fireman * The Bargeman * The Two Bakers * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * Sodor United Football Team * The Laundry Lady * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Search and Rescue Manager * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * City of Truro * Duncan * Father Christmas * Lord Callan Characters Introduced * Stafford * The Great Composer * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Male Puppet Show Entertainer Half Hour Format Chuffing with Pride * Race to the Rescue * Song: Go, Go Thomas (formally) * Day of the Diesels (From 2016-2017) * Down at the Station: The Engine Shed * Bust My Buffers! All Together Now * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Diesel Engines * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor If a Jobs Worth Doing * Thomas and the Garbage Train * Song: Day of the Diesels * Down at the Station: The Conductor * Sodor Surprise Day Fun on the Farm * Thomas Toots the Crows * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Muddy Matters Don't Give Up * Percy and the Calliope * Song: Thomas and Percy * Down at the Station: The End of the Line * Happy Birthday Sir! A Friend in Need * Percy and the Monster of Brendam * Song: All You Need * Down at the Station: Morning * Flash Bang Wallop! Winter Surprise * Emily's Winter Party Special * Song: All You Need * Salty's Surprise Communication * Welcome Stafford * Song: Working Together * Don't Bother Victor! Let It Snow * The Christmas Tree Express * Song: Working Together * Down at the Station: The Level Crossing * Ho Ho Snowman Just Being You * Express Coming Through * Song: Thomas and Percy * Down at the Station: The Signalman * Whiff's Wish Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, Mr. Percival, the Man at the Fire and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Winston, Victor, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, Farmer Trotter, the Photographer and the Dock Manager * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford and the Schoolboy * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam (uncredited) * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert US and CAN * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Bert, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Farmer Trotter and the Photographer * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford and the Schoolboy * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Michael Brandon as Diesel * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Dowager Hatt, and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston and Rusty * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Cranky and Butch * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam Trivia * This series marks the first of several things: ** The first series where Hiro, Stanley, Captain, and Harold appear but do not speak. ** The first series not to have Togo Igawa as part of the voice cast. ** Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty's first appearances in full CGI. ** The Skarloey Railway Depot, The Lighthouse and the Sodor Suspension Bridge's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first series since the thirteenth series where the trucks have faces. ** The first series to feature Matt Wilkinson as Butch in the UK version. ** The first series to feature Ian McCue as producer. ** The first and last series since series 12 to have an episode written by Andrew Viner. ** The first and only series to feature Rebecca Evans as script editor. ** The first and only series for which all of the episodes (except The Christmas Tree Express) aired in Australia before airing in other countries. However, selected episodes from the seventeenth and eighteenth series also aired in Australia ahead of their overseas debuts. ** The first series where the end credits only list the cast members who provide voices in the particular episodes. The only exceptions are the UK dub of Whiff's Wish, where Ben Small is incorrectly added to the list of voice actors despite none of his characters speaking in that dub, and the UK dub of Don't Bother Victor, where Steven Kynman is not credited despite voicing Peter Sam. * This series marks the last of several things: ** Sharon Miller's last series as head writer. ** Greg Tiernan's last series as director. ** Nicole Stinn's last series as producer. ** The last series to feature Matt Wilkinson as Victor in the UK. David Bedella takes over the role in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Sam Barlow's last series as story executive. ** The last series animated by Nitrogen Studios. ** The last series to feature Bash and Dash. ** The last series to feature Misty Island. It was later mentioned in the twentieth series episode, The Way She Does It. ** The last series to feature Glenn Wrage as Butch in the US. Steven Kynman took over the role in the seventeenth series. ** The last series which Emily shares Henry's whistle sound. ** The last series where Ferdinand speaks. ** The last series to have 20 episodes until Series 23. ** The last series to feature Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh as Rosie in the UK and US, respectively. Nicola Stapleton later took over the role in Journey Beyond Sodor. ** The last series in fullscreen in Italy, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, Latin America, the UK (Nick Jr. broadcasts only) and in the US (but in some PBS broadcasts). ** The last series narrated by Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis for the US and UK, respectively, and the last to have two separate narrators for the UK and US until the twenty-second series. ** The last series to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. Keith Wickham took over the role of Bertie and Steven Kynman took over the role of Dart. Ben Small only voiced Flynn in the seventeenth series, then this role was given to Glenn Wrage and later, Rob Rackstraw in the nineteenth series. ** The last series to have a character voiced by the narrator in the US version (Diesel in this case as Martin Sherman took over the role of this character until the eighteenth series and Mark Moraghan was the narrator from the seventeenth series to the twenty-first series). ** The last series to have the steam engines' whistles budge up and down when they use them. ** The last series where the narrator has more dialogue than the characters. * Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam's whistles now budge up and down when they use them. * Prior to the narrow gauge engines' return, the team went to the Talyllyn Railway to measure the real engines to make the Skarloey engines. However, Douglas (Duncan's basis) was under an overhaul and thus could not be measured. This could be why Duncan did not return until the eighteenth series. * On Netflix UK, this series was incorrectly listed as Series 14. The mistake was later corrected. * In Norway, this series was shown on the TV 2 Sumo website before airing on television. * This is the only series to have episodes written by Dan Wieksman, Nuria Wieksman, Max Allen, Jessica Kedward, Andy Bernhardt, and Kristy Peart. de:Staffel 16 es:Temporada 16 he:העונה השש עשרה ja:第16シーズン pl:Seria 16 ru:Сезон 16 zh:第16季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series